No Deseo Nada
by Risana Ho
Summary: —Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo, usuratonkachi —fueron las palabras de Sasuke. Naruto lo miró sorprendido—. ¿Un deseo? ¿No se supone que se necesita un pastel y velitas-ttebayo? —preguntó inseguro.


_**Discleimer**_: Sólo como aclaración aclaratoria XD, los personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬, son de Kishimoto-san u.u. Pero eso sí, Sasu-chan es propiedad de Naru-chan, por lo que el día de su cumpleaños, es su _exclusivo_ regalo para festejar :3

_**Song**__:_ _One more time, One more chance de Masayoshi Yamazaki._

.

**No Deseo Nada…**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El ébano de sus ojos examinó por un interminable segundo la puerta de madera que se anteponía frente a ellos. En un leve instante soltó un ligero suspiro. Tan imperceptible que pareció no haber salido por completo de su cuerpo. Se mantuvo aún de pie, como si en cualquier momento diera media vuelta sobre sus pies y caminará en sentido opuesto; pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, levantó una de sus manos para abrir esa puerta. En un movimiento tan lento, que se desconoció por un instante.

Su mano dudó por unos segundos en tomar el pomo y girarlo. Para cualquier otra persona sería lo más fácil del mundo: s_implemente el abrir una puerta_.

Para él era diferente.

No obstante, no quería pensar. Tomaría de apoyo a su obstinado orgullo y seguiría. No podía darse la vuelta e imaginar que nada pasaba, que todo seguía tan normal como siempre. Esa era una vil mentira que él vivía a la perfección. Simples razones, que motivaron a mover por fin su mano. Al abrir la puerta, la luz del sol le dio de lleno sobre sus ojos, entrecerrándolos levemente para adaptarse a ella y no lastimarse. El sol de la tarde, no enceguecía tanto como del medio día. No tardó en adaptarse.

Su mirada oscura se movió de un lado a otro. Nada era especial, nada raro, nada que sobresaliera de aquel simple y sencillo lugar.

Una insignificante azotea de un elevado y conocido edificio de Konoha.

Se dirigió al borde de la barandilla de protección, quedando con una amplia vista de la villa. Observó que la tarde comenzaba a caer. Pintado a detalle las casas de la aldea con sus suaves colores; naranjas, rojos y amarillos. Tonos que sin duda, le recordaban a cierta persona en especial. Sin embargo, ver a Konoha en pie y en paz, le traía una sanción de vacío. Aunque la Cuarta Guerra Ninja hubiese terminado y él estuviera de regreso.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Al reconocer la voz de dichas palabras, su mente regresó a la realidad (si es que podía llamarla de esa manera), Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Se me ha vuelto costumbre.

El rubio se acercó a él, recargando sus brazos sobre la baranda observando la aldea.

—Lo sé-ttebayo.

Mantuvieron su pose por largos minutos. Con la vista al frente, sin decir una sola palabra. Un silencio que para cualquiera sería incomodo, menos para ellos dos. A Sasuke no le importaba, al contrario, era relajante para su vacio corazón.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Volvió a escuchar la voz de Naruto, sonaba tan bien que no pudo evitar cerrar uno de sus puños con fuerza. Aun así, su semblante tranquilo nunca cambió. Se dedicó a mover la cabeza ligeramente. Claro que sabía que día era, su único motivo de estar con él.

Sin otra palabra la azotea volvió a quedar en silencio. Sólo que ésta vez, uno bastante incomodo. Naruto quería hablar, pero no le salían las palabras. Bajó su mirada pensativo. Al notarlo, Sasuke (en un movimiento totalmente raro en él) levantó su mano y le revolvió su dorada cabellera. Uzumaki no dijo nada, se dejó llevar.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que decir nada, dobe.

Diciendo esto, terminó de acariciar sus rubios cabellos para aferrarse a su cuerpo con fuerza.

.o.

_Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, los consideraba lugares molestos. Y el hospital de Konoha no era la excepción. Había pasado por sus instalaciones un par de veces, lo que provocaba su completo fastidio. Aun dicho inconveniente, se encontraba caminando de nueva cuenta por sus interminables pasillos. Si estaba en esos momentos ahí, era porque la persona internada valía mucho para él. Aunque no lo expresara demasiado, su corazón lo sabía y para él era más que suficiente._

_Por fin llegó a la habitación indicada, tocó levemente y nadie contesto. Sin permiso o alguna otra palabra, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la habitación vacía. Frunció ligeramente su ceño, observando varios regalos en la mesita del lugar. Obviamente ya había tenido visitas. No siguió parado en la habitación, conociendo a su inquieto inquilino, sabía a la perfección en donde se encontraba. No tardó ni cinco minutos en subir al único lugar "libre" del hospital. _

_Al abrir la puerta de la azotea del hospital, no le extrañó ver al rubio recargado en el barandal._

—_No deberías estar aquí, dobe._

_Se acercó al menor, quien lo miró tratando de sonreír como siempre._

—_No me gusta estar encerrado en esa fría habitación-ttebayo._

_En ese sentido le daba toda la razón. Sin embargo, en su actual condicione no podía darse aquel lujo. Naruto se veía cada vez más pálido. Lo denotaba su piel que siempre había sido de un cálido color canela. Sus ojos que siempre brillaban estaban opacos, aún mantenía una alegría inusual, pero era diferente cada día que pasaba. Todo él, se desmoronaba lentamente. Y para su propia frustración, Sasuke no podía hacer nada. Era en esos momentos cuando más odiaba al demonio que Naruto llevaba dentro. Quien lo consumía poco a poco. No sólo consumiendo al rubio, sino también al moreno._

_Indirectamente, Sasuke estaba igual de agotado que Naruto._

_Todo lo que pasaba era el resultado de utilizar tanto poder. Su cuerpo no fue capaz de soportarlo. Todo tenía un límite, y Uzumaki estaba llegando al suyo. Pero a Naruto, parecía no importarle. Porque nunca abandonaba su sonrisa y las mismas palabras que siempre salían de su boca: "Un pequeño precio por traerte de vuelta"._

_No, para Sasuke era el precio más alto que pudo haber pagado. La culpa era de él. Por eso no le importaba permanecer en la aldea que tanto odiaba, parecía su forma de pagar la única deuda que tenía con Naruto. No por un simple agradecimiento, por algo mayor que existía en su corazón. Algo tan fuerte que una vez pensó que estaba muerto y que al contrario, el rubio le demostró que vivía._

_Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, se sumergieron en un ligero silencio. _

_El viento comenzaba a ser frio, estar por esa época del año hacía que los fríos fueran incrementando. _

—_Es hora de entrar._

_No quería, que por estar tanto tiempo a la intemperie, Naruto enfermara más. En ese tiempo, su inexistente lado sobreprotector había salido a la luz. Se dio media vuelta e iba a comenzar a caminar, pero la voz del blondo lo detuvo con prisa._

— _¡Espera, teme!_

_Sasuke, se acercó otra vez._

— _¿Y ahora?_

—_Hoy es mi cumpleaños-ttebayo_.

_Lo supo por el montón de regalos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación. Al parecer, ya media aldea había pasado por la mañana. Se sintió un tonto al saber que era la misma razón por la que él estaba ahí. Aunque su orgullo le hiciera verse desinteresado. _

— _¿Y?_

_Naruto borró su sonrisa por un instante al escuchar la respuesta._

— _¿Cómo que, y? se supone que tendrías que acordarte y darme un regalo-ttebayo._

_Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas. Naruto lo ignoró desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos. Al moreno, aquel gesto le pareció bastante infantil. A pesar de que Uzumaki estaba cumpliendo ya 17 años, no parecía importarle. Pero le debía un regalo. _

—_Está bien, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo, usurantonkachi_.

_Naruto dejó de ignorarlo y concentró sus ojos azules en los negros contrarios. Parecía que Uchiha le estaba jugando una broma, pero viniendo del arrogante moreno no lo creía de esa forma. Admitía que era bastante extraño._

— _¿Un deseo? —preguntó inseguro, recibiendo una leve afirmación de su compañero_—._ ¿No se supone que se necesita un pastel y velitas- ttebayo?_

—_También funciona, dobe_.

_El menor quedó pensativo por un minuto ante la atenta mirada que le regalaba aquellos profundos ojos negros. Suspiró levemente decidiéndose a hacer caso de sus palabras. Cerró los ojos, quedando en silencio por unos minutos. Sasuke que estaba frente a él lo miraba con detenimiento, acercándose poco a poco. Pero sus intenciones de acortar la distancia se vieron eliminadas, al escuchar el fuerte grito que dio el rubio._

— _¡Ya lo hice!_

— _¿Qué pediste?_

_La pregunta de Sasuke sonó sin mucho interés. Mentira. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había puesto de tan buen humor al de ojos azules._

— _Si te lo digo no se cumplirá, teme._

_Uchiha volvió a levantar una de sus cejas._

—_Seguro es ramen._

— _¡Claro que no-ttebayo!_

— _¿Y entonces?_

_La inusual insistencia de Sasuke lo puso nervioso. Lo había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, siempre sumergido en sus pensamientos durante las eternas noches dentro del hilarante hospital. Sus sentimientos eran algo que nunca cambiarían y se alegraba de tenerlos, le habían dado la fuerza para nunca darse por vencido. Y el tener a Sasuke frente a él, era más que suficiente. No le hacía falta nada._

_Sin decir otra palabra, tomó el rostro de Uchiha entre sus manos. Tal vez se daría su propio regalo de cumpleaños._

_Se acercó con tanta calma, que pareció que iba casi sin respirar. Al contrario de lo que Naruto esperaba, Sasuke fue quien terminó el tortuoso abismo que los separaba. Uniendo sus labios, probando su sabor y sintiendo esa nueva experiencia de rosar sus bocas con las mismas emociones, y no como un simple accidente de niños._

_Apenas se separaron unos centímetros, la voz de Naruto casi susurró sobre sus propios labios._

— _**No deseo nada… —**__le regaló una sonrisa—. __**Nada, sólo estar contigo.**_

_Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y lo apretó contra su cuerpo._

_La noche ya había caído y el frio comenzaba a ser más penetrante. Era tiempo de entrar, pero Uzumaki no quiso. Con un ligero "Quédate un poco más", pasaron la noche en la azotea. No comprendió aquel sentimiento que se alojó dentro de él. Le supo a despedida, comprendiéndolo al día siguiente. Estaba solo._

_Bajó a la habitación y la cama estaba vacía._

_Una enfermera que llegó a su lado lo observó, él intentó abrir la boca, pero ella sólo bajo la mirada y negó levemente. Provocando que las lágrimas salieran de los ojos de la mujer._

_Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella. Subió con prisa las escaleras, abrió con tremenda fuerza la puerta, provocando un desgarrador sonido._

_Y cuando alzó la vista…él no estaba_.

.o.

No supo en qué momento había cerrado sus ojos. Apareciendo esa secuencia de imágenes y recuerdos en su mente. Tampoco fue consciente del momento en que el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos comenzaba a desaparecer. Era un egoísta al no dejar partir su alma. Aferrarse a un fantasma para no volverse completamente loco. Y todos los años, en esa misma fecha…era como regresar el tiempo.

— Te amo, Sasuke —susurró muy cerca de su oído.

Ante tales palabras, el moreno no pudo evitar formar una ligera y disimulada sonrisa indescifrable. Dirigió sus orbes carbón a sus brazos que ya estaban vacios.

—Yo también te amo, Naruto —soltó al aire.

El viento volvió a soplar con más fuerza imaginando escuchar algunas palabras entre éste.

_"Pide un deseo…"_

Tal vez era la persona más seria, reservada y fría. Pero sólo ese día, sólo el 10 de octubre, dejaba de utilizar esa mascara. Y cuando la humedad surcó sus blancas mejillas, comprendió que él también anhelaba el mismo deseo.

_"No deseo nada…Nada, sólo estar contigo"._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Otra vez yo por aquí XD, es que este one-shot ya tenía tiempo y no me animaba subirlo porque es un poco triste u.u. aunque tengo que admitir que tenía ganas de escribir algo así, espero que les haya gustado, aunque esta para cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos (yo y mis frases incoherentes ¬¬) no me hagan caso XD**_

_**Por cierto es que lo puse hasta arriba y no tiene caso mencionarlo hasta terminar el fic u.u, pero se supone que la canción era una recomendación para escucharla mientras leían el fic, es que la letra me sirvió mucho de inspiración, es una bonita canción de mis preferidas n.n**_

_**Y espero que tenga la oportunidad de escucharla n.n**_

_**Y esto fue por un día especial así que:**_

_**¡Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**Narutí**__**n!**_

_**Otra vez, espero que haya valido la pena subirlo n.n**_

_**Ahora tengo que irme u.u**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
